


3am

by cazmalfoy



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George is all alone in bed, where's Eric disappeared to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	3am

**Author's Note:**

> This is RPS - Real Person Slash. I do not know George Eads or Eric Szmanda. No profit is being made from this story, and no offence is intended.
> 
> This was simply written for entertainment purposes.

George rolled over and reached out for the firm body that he expected to be lying next to him. He frowned and opened his eyes when he felt nothing but the sheets, which felt cool on the naked skin of his chest.  
  
He sighed and tossed back the covers, grabbing a pair of jogging bottoms as he made his way out of the room and down the stairs. It was the third consecutive night that he had been left alone in the king size, which always seemed to big for one person.  
  
A smile flickered across his face when he saw the other occupant of the house sitting on the living room couch staring into space. "Eric?" he called, frowning again when the younger man didn't answer him. "Eric, what are you still doing up?" he asked, stepping further into the room. "It's three in the morning, you need to get some sleep," George said softly, sitting down next to Eric and taking his hands in his own. "Why are you crying?" he asked worridly when he noticed that Eric's gorgeous brown eyes were glistening with tears.  
  
"I've finished reading it," Eric said, indicating to the thick book that was sitting on the coffee table in front of him. "I can't believe who died," he asked before shaking his head, laughing at himself as he wiped the back of his hands across his face. "Look at me, I'm such a loser. I'm crying over a book."  
  
George smiled, "You're not a loser, Eric." He placed a soft kiss on Eric's forehead. "Come on," he instructed, pulling Eric up off of the couch. "You're coming to bed now you've finished it."  
  
Eric smiled sleepily as he allowed George to drag him from the room and up the stairs to their bedroom - the Texan stripping Eric and himself of their clothes before they climbed into bed.  
  
As George put the covers over them and wrapped his arms around Eric, pulling him further into George's protective embrace he couldn't help but laugh inwards to himself.  
  
A year ago he would never have thought of Eric Szmanda as a Harry Potter fan.


End file.
